JanMonCon: VSS Arkos
by ThePhengophobicGamer
Summary: Team JNPR borrows a Vale Navy destroyer to reach a mission and shenanigans ensue. JanMonCon entry


"You know we could have just taken an airship. We would have been there much faster." Jaune sat against a bulkhead located on the main deck of the VSS Arkos, one of the few Arc-class destroyers in the Vale Navy. Team JNPR had been allowed its use to reach their mission, an island under Vale's protection that currently was being overrun with Grimm.

"If we had, you would be having a poor time, and may even be unable to lead when we get there. We need to be ready for a fight." Pyrrha argued, clutching her stomach.

"I would rather I had been the one being sick, not you. You should have told us you get seasick." Jaune retorted as he tried think of ways to help settle her stomach and coming up blank. "I've had to deal with my air sickness a lot, so I've gotten used to it."

"But we travel everywhere by airship, so it's unfair that you are the only one in discomfort." Pyrrha replied, eyes focused on the horizon.

"Pyrrha, I am used to it and can overcome it very quickly. Seasickness is another story. Who knows how long it will take to adjust back from your sea legs?" Jaune got up to look Pyrrha head on, then grabbed her shoulders to help her maintain her balance as the ship crested a particularly large wave, all while maintaining perfect balance.

"How do you do it? I've not seen you so much as stumble this entire time. You've usually tripped three times by now." Pyrrha stared into her leader's cerulean eyes, trying to maintain her own balance, but not doing a very good job of it.

"My family is famous for having a lineage full of hunters and military officers. Most of the military side have been naval officers in some of the kingdom's navies, but mostly Vale's. Why do you think the Arkos is an ARC-class destroyer?" Jaune leaned lightly against the railing, being sure to keep one hand firmly griping the rail.

"I always thought it was christened after your great-great grandfather." Pyrrha seemed slightly less queezy as she thought about what Jaune had said.

"The Arc was actually christened after my great-great uncle, Rear Admiral Burke Arc. He led a fleet of Vale ships during the Faunus War, mostly proving support to the ground forces. His command was also the main frontline triage center, stationed aboard the VSS Hope. She also cared for the faunus POWs captured during combat." Jaune explained, slightly surprising his partner. "My father sometimes took me onto Navy ships when I was young to ensure I'd be able to serve aboard one if my hunter training didn't pan out."

"Was your father in the Navy?" Pyrrha asked, almost completely forgetting her seasickness.

"No, but due to our family's prestigious history, as well as their contributions to the Vale Navy, members of my family are sometimes allowed to visit on deployed ships, as long as they are only on patrol and not on more classified missions. Captains tend not to mind having an Arc onboard in dangerous waters, though." Jaune turned his head to the bow as he heard a loud thump which sounded suspiciously like the firing of the primary 5" cannon firing. "That's weird; there was no call to general quarters. Who are they firing at?" Jaune rose up, resting his hand on his sword in case it would be needed.

Seconds later, Jaune could hear the shouting of someone he didn't think he would be able to hear through the steel bulkheads; Lie Ren. "NORA! STOP PLAYING WITH THE GIANT CANNONS RIGHT NOW!" He then heard Nora shout "FIRE THE BROADSIDES!" followed by another thump.

"I should go take care of that before she gets arrested. Are you going to be okay for a few minutes?" Jaune paused at the hatch, making sure his partner would be alright before leaving her alone.

"I'll be fine. I think I'm going to head back to the quarters and rest awhile." Pyrrha responded, slowly rising from her seat on the deck. As she made her way through the ship to the quarters assigned to Team JNPR for the duration of their voyage, she once again heard Ren shout "YOU ARE NOT ON A PIRATE SHIP, NORA! STOP MESSING AROUND WITH THE BILLION LIEN WARSHIP!"

**Author's Note: JanMonCon entry. I came up with the idea that Jaune's family was famous for being hunters and Navy officers, due to my great-great uncle being a Navy aviator during WW2, also making his way up to rear admiral. The Arc-class is basically the Arleigh Burke-class, though I'd bet there are quite a few differences due to different threats to naval ships in the US navy and the Vale Navy.**

**Alternate idea: everything's the same, but JNPR is on a cruise ship:**

"FIRE BROADSIDES!" a loud explosion could be heard just aft of where Jaune an Pyrrha where, followed by Ren shouting. "WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET A CANNON?!" "YO HO HO AND A BOTTLE OF RUM!"


End file.
